


A Delightful Solicitation

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, At least references, Bellamione Cult War, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Kinda, Lawyers, Light BDSM, Mostly just getting them together and letting them have fun, Romance, Some Plot, Team Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione Granger is a top warding expert. A new friend invites her out on a surprise blind date, that might just be everything she ever wanted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	A Delightful Solicitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely AU, I've messed with timeline. There was no war, but everyone is still magical. Just a bit of fun with a couple of my favorite witches. There is light implied BDSM, though nothing overt aside from power plays. Vague legal background just for something different.

The last day of any project was a day to be celebrated. For Hermione, it was the day that she could finally take a breath. She knew that most of the world would see her as a workaholic. It had been a very long time since she had any sort of personal life. But the end of an installation project meant a massage and a week’s worth of vacation time spent doing laundry and reading books she had been too busy to even crack open in the last 6 months. It had been one of the best projects she had overseen this year. As a young female lead at a large international technical warding firm, she had led her fair share of challenging projects.

But overhauling the wards at one of the most prominent magical law firms in London had not been one of those. For a bunch of people in very expensive designer robes with parchment and quill essentially attached to their person, they had been shockingly open to change. It hadn’t hurt that the firm had paired her with a young female interrogator for the length of the project. Angelina Johnson was a breath of fresh air. Aside from being a ten on every imaginable scale, Angelina was as smart as a whip and funny to boot. Though they had both attended Hogwarts, between being in different years and houses, they hadn’t really even been acquaintances back then.

Hermione had even taken the rare step of going to dinner with Angelina and her wife Alecto Carrow. Meeting Angelina’s other half had only raised her in Hermione’s estimation. Alecto was similarly sophisticated, intelligent and gorgeous. It was apparent that they were a formidable pair. Angelina was subtle in her courting of Hermione’s friendship, though Alecto was much more direct. She had all but declared that Hermione would continue to see them socially. Hermione had agreed, however hesitantly. She was almost certain that Alecto intended for her to get to know the “real” them. She was too intrigued by what that might be to say no.

Her concentration was broken by the last of her team packing up to leave the law firm for the very last time.

“Is there anything else you need from us,” Bill asked kindly. Though he politely asked, it was clear from the look in his eyes that he was ready to go home to relax and see his family.

“Go home and see your kids,” Hermione said fondly. Bill was one of the bright spots on her team. He was smart, efficient and unfailingly kind.

“Just don’t stay too late, ok?” He looked genuinely concerned that she just might stay.

“I won’t. Scout’s honor. I will be out in,” she paused to look at her watch, “half an hour’s time.”

“Alright,” he said with a tired smile. “See you on the 22nd.”

“On the 22nd. Have a good vacation.” 

“You too,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Hermione worked as quickly as she could in an attempt to get everything squared away for her week off. She was wise enough to understand that she needed to entirely disconnect during her vacation or risk burnout. Just as she was closing her out of office and sweeping her final wards down, Angelina leaned against the door jamb of the office they had lent her.

“Hey there,” she said in her very relaxed way that seemed so out of place in the greyness of London. Hermione looked up at the tall toned woman. In another life she might have been terribly attracted to the gorgeous woman.

“Hi,” she said smiling openly. There were few people she had ever met that genuinely made her feel at ease, but Angelina was certainly on the short list.

“You about ready to get out of here?”

“I am. Are you ready to tell me where we are going and why it is so important,” she asked honestly.

“Does the location really matter? Would you even recognize the name if I told you?” Angelina was fully aware that her new friend didn’t go out nor had she lived in the city center long.

“No. I certainly wouldn’t, but you could tell me. So that I could be at least a little bit prepared.”

Angelina chuckled. “I’ll negotiate with you.”

Hermione’s head snapped up at the offer. The look on her friend’s face was innocent enough, but she doubted that there was no catch.

“I’ll bite,” she agreed slowly.

Angelina grinned. “I still won’t tell you where we are going. Though I assure you that it is less interesting that you are imagining. There is someone I want you to meet.”

Hermione’s face went impressively blank. She hadn’t even considered the possibility that Angelina would consider setting her up. She hadn’t dated in years, not that she didn’t love women. She was just unwilling to compromise about what she truly wanted in a relationship.

“Before you say no,” Angelina continued gently. “I don’t usually do this, but honestly she is incredibly special and so are you. Neither of you would ever take such a step on your own. So it was clearly the only way.”

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to 10. She tried to imagine what her mentor would say. _Do it. Take a chance. Risk nothing. Gain Nothing._

“Alright,” she answered finally.

Angelina looked much relieved. “Good. You won’t regret this. Legally, I can’t guarantee it, but when have I ever been wrong?”

And with that, the tense moment was broken. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

“Let's get going,” Hermione said grabbing her friend’s bag. “We wouldn’t want to be late.”

* * *

Hermione was impressed at the bar Angelina led her into. It was pleasantly dark without the grime of the hole-in-the-walls she frequented in after she finished school. The walls were lined with cozy booths that sheltered their patrons in near privacy. As they turned a corner, Alecto came into view drink already in hand. She rose to greet her wife gallantly. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the lovely couple. It wasn’t until two steps later that she laid eye on the other witch at the table. She was older than the standing couple by at least 15 years. Her long curly hair framed a stern, but pretty face and electrifying eyes. Hermione unconsciously took two more steps forward, she frankly wanted to be closer to the woman. The witch stepped out of the booth gracefully, though she didn’t tower over Hermione, the young witch did have to tilt her chin up slightly to meet the fascinating dark eyes.

“Bellatrix Black,” the breath taking woman said offering her hand, but not breaking eye contact.

Hermione took it unable to look away from the intensity. Bellatrix’s handshake was warm and firm lingering longer than normal.

“Hermione Granger,” she answered voice calm but quiet.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Bellatrix said as a sort of response moving her hand to Hermione’s elbow to usher her into the inner part of the semi-circular booth.

  
If a man in any context were to move her in such a way, she would have protested loudly. But there was something disconcertingly tantalizing about the blatant power play from the older witch. Hermione complied but raised an eyebrow in question or perhaps challenge. Bellatrix smirked obviously waiting for her drink order. Hermione faltered internally at the look on her face. It was beyond tropically hot. Touching the hand still lingering on her arm, she once again made eye contact with the captivating woman. She intertwined their fingers lightly.

“Anything you choose for me will be perfect.” As soon as the words rolled off of her tongue, she worried they sounded too coy and disingenuous, but there was flicker of pleasure on Bellatrix’s face that gave her a touch of hope.

“Very well,” Bellatrix answered neutrally, though she was pleased by the response. The young beautiful witch was offering something she hadn’t seen in quite some time. Angelina had been very clear that Hermione had no involvement in the scene, though quite possibly had leanings that way. The innocent offering up of even a small part of her agency was intoxicating. Soaking up the moment, Bellatrix elected to walk to the bar instead of waiting for a server.

Hermione struggled to pull her eyes away from Bellatrix’s retreating form.

“So,” Angelina crooned teasingly.

“Not a bad location,” Hermione answered immediately.

“Yes, I noticed you paying rapt attention to the decor,” Alecto bantered leaning back comfortably with her drink.

“You owe me 50 bucks, Carrow,” Angelina answered clearly pleased with herself

  
Before Hermione could get the annoyed words out of her mouth, a clear stern tone cut through.

“Another losing bet, Alecto? But what’s worse, does it not sting that after everything it seems that Angelina knows me better than you do?”

Bellatrix placed a very fruity looking drink down in front of Hermione. Out of habit, she reached for the glass taking a small sip. She hadn’t meant for the moan to slip past her lips at the explosion of flavor. It was truly delicious. At the sound of her slip, the dark witch’s eyes snapped towards her and a slow smirk stretched across her face.

“This is lovely. Thank you, Bellatrix,” Hermione said genuinely. She had suspected that she wouldn’t be disappointed by what the woman chose, but she hadn’t expected to be so very delighted.

The older witch didn’t openly react to the compliment, but somehow Hermione knew she was pleased. She wanted to ask what was the bet and what was behind Bellatrix’s cryptic comment, but was swept away by the conversation flowing between the obviously old friends. She surmised from the conversation that Bellatrix too was in some sort of law oriented career based on the fact that Hermione only caught every 3rd word or so. Hermione was tempted to jump in and steer the conversation towards a more accessible topic, but her plotting was interrupted by the toe of a shoe running slowly up the back of her calf. Though the stoic face next to her betrayed nothing, she had no doubt that the foot belonged to Bellatrix.

“We are being rude,” Angelina said suddenly interrupting the flow of conversation. “All this lawyer talk is hardly fair for Hermione.”

“How inconsiderate of us,” Bellatrix said with a glint of mischief. “We are unaccustomed to spending time in the company of those outside of the Wizengamot. What is it that you do for a living?”

Hermione cleared her throat buying herself an extra moment to try to think while coping with the physical flirtation. “I’m an warding specialist. I lead installation projects at key clients, which is how I met Angelina.”

“Well, aren’t you impressive. You must be a rare breed in such a traditional field,” Bella replied studying her young companion’s face for reaction.

Hermione chuckled darkly. “That I am. There are few women my age with so much power and trust from the board, especially without a family connection to pave the way.” She was always carefully haughty with responses to this particular question. She’d worked hard to get where she was and would happily defend her accomplishments.

Bella hummed at the assertion, not at all displeased that there was fire behind the response. Quite the opposite, it made Hermione all the more interesting.

“She may not be a solicitor, but she might be the toughest negotiator I’ve ever met,” Angelina said with a grin.

“Is that so,” Bella asked intently.

“I would never say this inside the firm, but honestly… she didn’t concede anything the entire project. Not only did she convince all of the senior partners that they liked the contract they were all so pissed about, but she convinced them to spend an additional $2 million galleons without grumbling.”

“My, that is impressive. They are some of the most crotchety penny pinching bunch of men in 10,000 galleon robes,” Bella said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink. “They couldn’t argue with me after they figured out I was right.”

“I’m not sure they were ever knew what hit them,” Angelina said with a smile.

“I’m sure it made you a hero with your home office,” Alecto chimed in.

Hermione shrugged much more noncommittally. “Perhaps. It wasn’t my largest win. I suspect that this is the behavior they’ve grown to expect from me. But I’m glad that its done and done well.”

“What is your next project,” Bella asked appearing more deeply interested than Alecto had seen her in many years.

“Honestly, I haven’t looked at it yet. I know my assistant received initial information this week. I know will be here in the city, but that’s it. I have a full week off to clear my mind before I start. I do better if I don’t have any details to obsess over.”

“What will you do with the time off,” the older woman asked barely concealing her interest.

“Be deliciously boring. Read books, cook my own meals, go to cafes, shop for myself. I get rather involved in projects and rely on my assistant a great deal.”

“If you’ll excuse us,” Angelina interrupted gently, “I’m going to make my wife dance with me.”

Hermione watched how Alecto’s eyes sparkled. It was obvious that it was no great sacrifice to follow. She was both happy for the moments alone with Bellatrix and nervous. The older witch shifted her body so that it was clear where her focus was.

“That sounds like a delightful way to spend your time away from work. Is there no one special you are looking forward to spending time with?”

Hermione took a long moment to gaze at the woman in front of her. The wildly curly hair and piercing chocolate eyes were compellingly attractive. The age gap between them might be substantial, but it was irrelevant in the face of the connection lingering between them and the duration of a magical life. There was something about Bellatrix that was very nearly intoxicating. Her authority was beyond rebuke, and she was clearly very intelligent. Hermione turned her body so that their knees touched. Taking a long sip of her drink, she leaned back and looked into the soulful eyes across from her.

“If you are asking if I am single, the answer is yes. And I have been for a long time. And are you?”

Bella chuckled and smirked. “I too am free and have been for the recent past.”

“That's fortunate,” Hermione said continuing to speak in the same straight forward tone she used in the boardroom. “In that case, yes. There is someone I am very much looking forward to spending time with.”

“Oh my, but you are a cheeky thing, aren’t you?” Bella reached forward and ran a single finger down the young woman’s lovely cheek. “I’ve dealt with far more challenging, I imagine.”

Hermione took a shuddering breath. It was reassuring to hear that she would not be the greatest challenge. “I do believe that Angelina meant to warn you that I might be,” she said wanting to fill the silence.

“And yet, I don’t hear negotiating, in spite of your directness.”

Hermione took a deep breath to decide between honesty and ego. She dipped her head slightly and said, “I cannot negotiate for what I want. There is no middle ground.” She hoped her meaning was clear enough.

“I am very glad to hear that,” Bellatrix said obviously enjoying the direction of the conversation.

“I don’t even know the language to ask for what I want,” she confided more quietly. “I know a language exists, but I’ve always been on the outside, regardless of my desires. I fear that I will disappoint.” She stared down into her glass hoping that it might disguise her nerves over her honesty. A soft, warm hand cupped her chin and lifted it. The beautiful eyes were a great deal closer than they had been only a few moments before.

Bellatrix held her gaze and chin firmly. “I do not believe that you will disappoint,” she said lowly nearly touching their lips together. “And the language, I can teach you.” It was not in Bella’s habit to take on projects, but Hermione didn’t seem like just another pet to train. There was an immediate permanence about her that was confusing as it was alluring. She was enchanted, but not surprised at the feather light touch of lips against her own. Hermione was delightfully bold. Bella rewarded her putting more pressure into the kiss and sliding her hands into the long hair. The shudder of pleasure was magnificent. Bella moved back slowly savoring the moment without breaking their physical connection. Hermione looked a bit punch drunk and out of sorts, which was even more attractive somehow.

“Come dance with me,” Bella said getting to her feet. She watched with some amusement as Hermione had some internal battle. But when she offered her hand, it was taken and it was easy to pull the young woman to her feet. Though it was clearly out of her comfort zone, Hermione could not resist being compliant with Bella’s request. When they reached the edge of the crowd, Bellatrix pulled their bodies closely together until they touched from shoulder to knee, bodies molded together. The slow music allowed them to stay close together without drawing attention.

Hermione took a deep relaxing breath feeling fully at peace in Bella’s embrace. She laid her head on the older woman’s shoulder and pressed her lips against the slender neck, tasting her skin for the first time. It would clearly be very easy to get addicted to the powerful and attractive woman. She felt the small vibration of a happy sound beneath her lips.

“You cheeky thing,” Bellatrix said quietly in her ear.

“I was going for flirtatious, but I will take cheeky,” Hermione chuckled.

“Is that so?”

Hermione thought for a moment pressing closely to the other woman. “How can I be so cheeky without knowing the rules to the game?”

“Ah my dear, but you do know that there are rules. And yet you push.”

Hermione leaned back to catch the intense eyes. There was seriousness and levity in a complex compelling look. “It is in my nature to push boundaries, Bellatrix. Its why…”

“Why you’ve never done _this_ before,” Bella finished her thought.

“Should I not warn you? I can’t just turn off that part of me. At least not alone,” she added as an afterthought. “Its the best defense mechanism I have.”

Her voice was halting and she turned her head away when she finished. She should have just let it be. It had been such a pleasant night of fantasy so far. But she was so very tired from the end of the project and it was beyond her to keep up any pretense of being someone else. To her surprise gentle warm fingers turned her head slowly back. Bellatrix appraised her silently before pulling her solidly forward into a toe curling possessive kiss. She ended it with running her thumb over the soft wet lips of the young woman. She was pleased when they parted and a tongue grazed the pad of the thumb.

“Consider me warned, but as I said before, I’ve faced far greater challenges. No, you will look at me, Hermione.” Bellatrix waited patiently until the sweet nervous eyes met her’s again. She enjoyed the shiver at her authoritarian tone. “Look me in the eye and tell me that you do not think that I am strong enough to handle you.”

To Bellatrix’s surprise the bright eyes watered slightly. The older witch moved them from the dance floor back to the semi-privacy of their booth. She sat with her back towards the wall so that she could turn Hermione’s face away from any prying eyes. As they sat, Bella swept away tears with her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered. “I am clearly overly tired.” She took a deep breath to organize her thoughts before moving forward. “Its just that my gut… my gut says unequivocally that you are strong enough and more.”

Bellatrix said nothing, allowing her young woman to finish her thoughts.

“Bella. Oh, Bella,” she whispered grasping one of her strong and capable hands in her own. “Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?”

Bellatrix didn’t hold back her smile. It was gratifying not to have all her instincts in question. “I do not take the trust required lightly. I am fully up to the task of keeping and maintaining that trust.”

“I know, Bella. I truly understand,” Hermione moved closer to her and stole a sweet slow kiss. “I want you so badly,” she whispered touching their foreheads together, but not opening her eyes.

“The choice is your’s and your’s alone. I will never force you, darling,” Bella said holding herself steady with as much control as she could muster. She was rarely compelled to work outside of her normal patterns and rules. But there was little doubt in her mind that she wanted Hermione as much as the young woman clearly wanted her. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had experienced such blatant all encompassing desire. But she knew that Hermione would have to take the next step. If she did that, Bellatrix would happily sweep any remaining power away from her.

“You should think it over,” Bella answered quietly gathering her things. She didn’t want to even appear to be pushing. She stood expecting a good-bye even if awkward. Hermione stood with her.

“No, Bellatrix. No. Take me home with you.”

The dark witch raised her eyebrow at the command.

“I don’t need time,” Hermione asserted. “Nothing halfway. I want you. Please, Bella.”

Bellatrix clasped the back of her head again drawing them into a kiss more heated than before. Gratifyingly, Hermione melted into her. That was the sign. She was looking for more than the words out of the young woman’s mouth.

“Come along,” she said drawing back with a smirk.

Hermione turned to retrieve her bag without question. Bellatrix’s home was the only place that she wanted to be tonight. Her excitement was only interrupted by a knowing chuckle.

“Leaving so soon,” Angelina teased clearly pushing buttons. Before Hermione could formulate a response, Bellatrix spoke.

“Interrogator, you are treading very close to a line. I would advise you, for your own comfort, to evaluate your next statement.”

Hermione took a deep breath and grasped the table for support. _That_ tone of voice was unlike anything she had ever witnessed in person. She wondered if it was inappropriate to want to sit in Courtroom just to hear it again.

“I apologize, Chief Warlock,” Angelina looked down respectfully.

“Forgiven. Give Alecto our regards. Brunch on Sunday for four,” Bella answered without pause and turned to walk out. Hermione smiled apologetically at Angelina and followed with a shrug.

Hermione stared at the sway of the dark witch’s hips wondering exactly how sleep deprived she was to be in such a romantic frame of mind. Or perhaps it was just the effect of the heels the older woman was wearing. Feeling suddenly less secure, she reached forward to grasp the closest hand. Her stomach felt less like it might revolt at the warm squeeze of reassurance. They exited the bar and Bella led her towards the line for apparition point. Without giving it much thought, Hermione stepped closer to Bella’s warmth against the cold night air.

“No second thoughts then,” Bellatrix said winding an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Hermione leaned in and kissed her neck. “My only current concern is how long it will take us to get to your home.”

“So little patience. You’ll have to learn to wait,” Bella said simply.

“To wait for you?”

“To wait for anything I say.”

“For you, yes.” Hermione didn’t look up, but sunk more fully into the embrace.

Before they stepped on the apparition point, Bella put her lips to Hermione’s ear.

“You can’t even imagine. Were you anyone else, I would beat that answer out of you.”

With a hand to the small of her back, Bellatrix guided her to the point and offered her arm formally. Hermione took it and closed her eyes in anticipation of the first pull of apparition.

“And what will you do to me, as I am clearly not anyone else,” Hermione said with no small amount of mischief in her voice when they had their feet on solid ground again.

“That is the question, isn’t it?” The truth was that Bella had not yet decided. She was still trying to form the boundaries in her mind. A large part of her wanted to experiment with Hermione. Possibly even let her in, which was something she hadn't done for many years. “I think I should make you wait to find out.”

Hermione laughed freely. “My god. You Wizengamot members certainly are good at talking in circles. Give me a little time. I will be able to keep up. Its just not the negotiation style I am used to. I am nothing if I am not high adaptable.”

“Well,” Bellatrix said not hiding her smile, “that will certainly come in handy won’t it?”

“Hmm,” Hermione answered watching the beautiful woman. Containing her desire to touch and feel the other woman was overwhelming in a way that she had never experienced before. She felt like she could finally take a breath as they walked up to a row of high end townhouses.

“When you said that you wanted to come home with me, I rather imagined that you wanted to see more than the front porch.”

“Oh, I am sorry, Bella. Did I not tell you I have a serious porch fetish,” Hermione snarked without thinking.

“Well don’t let me stop you from undressing and kneeling here then,” Bellatrix said coolly. She wondered exactly how obedient Hermione was prepared to be. The young witch stood in front of her brow knit, but her hands were already lingering on the buttons of her blouse. “But I had rather thought we might do this inside.”

Hermione let out a shuddering breath of relief. She had been prepared to do as she was told, no matter how much it terrified her. Bellatrix had already turned to walk inside and Hermione scrambled to keep up with her. As soon as she crossed the threshold into the house, Bella was waiting for her.

“Remove your shoes here,” the comment was calm and almost sweet.

“Yes, ma’am. Always?”

“Always. Being barefoot will help you remember your place. Also, the honorific isn’t needed. Bella will do.”

Hermione looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

“You called me ‘ma’am’, when it just isn’t needed. My authority is unaffected by you calling me by my given name.”

The veil had clearly finally been lifted. “I’m sorry. I actually didn’t mean anything by it. When I am nervous, it just comes out.”

“I suppose allowances can be made for your anxiety...”

“That is very generous of you,” Hermione said and realized she felt as sincere as she sounded.

“Wasn’t it though. You can undress here,” Bellatrix said offhandedly as though they were discussing the weather.

Though Hermione’s hands were shaking, she didn’t hesitate. She looked down to try to coordinate her hands, but she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her shirt came apart just before soft hands stilled her own.

“I’m impressed. I didn’t think it would take so little convincing.” Bella brushed the shirt backwards off her shoulders. With light touches she traced the contours of Hermione’s arms.

“Should I keep going?” Hermione’s question was breathless even to her own ears.

“Shh, now. Don’t ask questions, darling. Just be right now.”

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. The warm hands touched more boldly taking in the muscles of her back and sides. Bella found the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down slowly. Hermione’s head dropped dramatically with the descent of the fabric.

“How long has it been since someone touched you,” Bella asked stepping the young witch out of her heels.

“A couple of years,” Hermione said trying to keep it together at least a little bit.

“Is that so? You must be very eager.” She skimmed her hands over still covered breasts.

“That's not why,” she gasped in reaction. “Its not like there haven’t been other offers.”

“I’m sure you’ve had plenty. Did Alecto and Angelina get around to inviting you into their bed?” Bellatrix pinched hard nipples with her question.

“Oh god, Bella. No, they hadn’t even hinted. Fuck, you are making it hard to think. Its not about them or anyone else.”

“Oh, then who is it about?” She flattened her hands down and lightly grabbed her crotch.

“You. Just you. Only you. I’ve never met anyone like you. I’ve waited so long.”

A hot mouth skimmed the muscle connecting her neck to her shoulder and nipped gently. “You are something.”

“Oh god. I don’t mean to be. I am just trying to be honest with you,” Hermione answered without thinking.

“I do appreciate honesty,” Bella said leading her quickly through the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. “Come here, Hermione. Undress me. Don’t rush and fold as you go.”

“Yes, Bella,” she answered trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Miraculously her hands seemed to steady for the task of slipping the ties loose on the stark black outfit. The fabric was smooth and cool against her fingers. But the warm slightly flushed skin beneath it was far more interesting. She brushed the corset until it fluttered to the floor. She crouched to gather it and fold it. From her knees, she reached up and untied the waist of Bella’s skirt, pulling it down slowly. She gently tugged it down and folded it. She looked up tenuously taking in the slender beautiful body and the look of desire.

“Up,” Bella commanded softly.

Hermione slipped her arms around the mostly nude form without invitation and pressed close. Her hands skimmed from a tight ass lightly up to the bra hooks. Her fingers registered the bumps of small scars along the length of her back. She felt Bellatrix freeze in her arms.

“Its ok. You never have to talk about it, if you don’t want to. I’ll always listen, but you owe me nothing,” she whispered reverently against the collar bone beneath her lips.

The older witch relaxed again in her arms and lightly kissed the top of her head. With the perceived permission, Hermione slipped her fingers behind the clasp and released it. She held their bodies close together reveling in the intensity between them. She gasped as Bella’s steady hands unclipped her bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders.

“Bed,” Bellatrix rumbled at her and pushed her hips gently in the general direction. But before Hermione could climb on the mattress hands quickly divested her of the last piece of fabric. And then playfully shoved her against the edge of the bed faced down. The warm body rested against her, holding her gently in place.

“Oh Hermione, you have no idea how much you’ve spoiled my plans. All I could think about tonight was how lovely you would look on your knees all evening in front of me.”

Hermione moaned at the suggestion.

“Another time, darling. I promise to keep you on your knees until your muscles ache. But tonight… tonight I want you as you are. I promise I will enforce in many other ways.”

“Yes, Bella,” she muttered pushing back into the warmth.

“You like this, don’t you? Being at my mercy. You want to come like this. Face down with me holding you still.”

“Shit, please,” Hermione moaned sounding desperately.

“Be still. My pace,” Bellatrix said firmly. She braced one hand at the top of Hermione’s spine. The other hand she drug down towards her ass enjoying the mewls and legs spreading without instruction. The pale pink lines traced up from knee to ass causing Hermione to squirm deliciously. She was almost bereft to need to smack the still pale skin in reminder of her instructions.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please,” the young witch pleaded but holding her body still.

Bella explored the soft skin of her inner thighs with sure fingers. She enjoyed the straining muscles trying to keep so very still. With the same gentle firmness, she traced finally to the apex of the parted legs finding Hermione more than a little wet. It was clear that she had not been exaggerating her enjoyment in the slightest.

“Fuck,” the young woman croaked as Bellatrix lazily traced around her entrance.

“Tell me, Hermione. What is it that you like?”

“At the moment, anything you do,” the young witch moaned.

“Truthfully, Hermione,” Bellatrix reminded with an edge in her voice.

“Oh god. I need your fingers in me. Bella, please.” Two fingers slipped in and pumped slowly. Hermione grasped at the bedding and pushed back for more contact. She was already teetering on the edge and her control was slipping. The thumb that was erratically tapping at her clip wasn’t helping. Bella leaned into her and increased the pressure. Hermione twisted just enough that Bella could connect their lips.

“Come for me, Hermione,” she whispered pulling back. The muscles were already tightening around her fingers and the body beneath her was shaking.

“Bella,” Hermione whimpered as her climax hit.

Bellatrix always felt affection for her bedmates, but she had never desired to cocoon around such a precious creature. Bella maneuvered the largely limp woman under the covers and into her arms. She held her through the quiet moments until the lingering after effects of her climax.

“You are amazing,” Hermione said stroking Bella’s face gently. “Even more so that I had ever imagined. I still want you terribly.” She shifted her hips restlessly against Bella’s bare leg.

“Feel free to show me exactly how much,” the dark witch said settling comfortably on the bed.

Hermione apparently only needed permission. She pressed her nude body into Bella’s side and attached her mouth to the tempting neck in front of her. Between kisses and nips, she inhaled the magic rolling off the older witch’s skin. The mix of pine and cinnamon was the most intoxicating combination she had ever experienced. She kept her mouth in contact with the warm skin as she explored wanting to full immerse herself in the witch.

A firm hand pushed her head lower until Hermione was face to face (so to speak) with a lovely set of breast. She needed no instruction here and set about worshiping the witch.

“_Fuck_ _yes,_ little witch,” Bellatrix groaned as lips closed around her nipple and teeth sank in. “Oh Hermione, I am going to be so wet for you. You will have quite a lot of clean up to do when you finally get there.”

Hermione’s resulting moan vibrated around the sensitive skin of her breasts, which eliminated the rest of Bellatrix’s self control.

“Hermione,” the dark witch started in her most authoritarian tone. “It is time for you to make me cum. I am tired of waiting. Use your mouth.”

Hermione squeaked and clamored between her legs as quickly as possible. She attached her mouth with fervor. Bellatrix was as wet as she had warned and Hermione was intent on devouring her. She lapped gently thoroughly acquainting herself with the older witch. She clung to hips that began to move and held the dark witch firmly in place.

“I can’t imagine ever getting tired of the view of you between my legs,” Bellatrix moaned.

Hermione hummed against her skin making her shudder. “I can’t imagine finding a better place to be,” she mumbled against sensitive skin.

Two firm hands anchored in Hermione’s hair controlling the pace at which she worked. Hermione ceded willingly to the pace from above loving how it felt to be completely had.

“Merlin, yes,” Bellatrix moaned as her back arched off the bed. She froze for a long moment before collapsing again. Her hands gentled in Hermione’s hair and urged her upwards. Once again their limbs intertwined as though it had happened hundreds of times before.

“You are amazing,” the young witch murmured sleepily into dark curls.

Bellatrix chuckled quietly, pulling the witch closer. As they snuggled in, she decided that she might not mind a long term addition to their standing brunch date.


End file.
